


Möge die Bessere gewinnen

by xavie



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Crack, F/M, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavie/pseuds/xavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antwort auf die Prompt: Tortall, Raoul/Buri, auf dem Pferd, NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Möge die Bessere gewinnen

Sir Raoul vom Goldensee, Oberbefehlshaber der königlichen Leibgarde, hielt sich für einen der besten Reiter in Corus – und in diese Beurteilung schloss er die Reiter der Königin und ihre K'miri Kommandantin durchaus mit ein. In dem Versuch, ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen, hatte Buri ihn zu einem Ausritt überredet, wobei sie über Zäune gesprungen und über unebenes Gelände galoppiert waren. Schon als Knappe hatte Raoul den Königswald wie seine Heimat gekannt, und Buri saß auf ihrem Pony so sicher wie in einem Lehnstuhl. Sie hatten aus dem Galopp Pfeile auf bewegliche Ziele abgeschossen und im Traben Blumen vom Boden gepflückt. Doch es war zum Verzweifeln: Sie waren sich ebenbürtig.

Widerwillig entschieden sie sich schließlich, den Rückweg anzutreten. Sie schlugen einen flotten Schritt an, als sie durch den Wald zurückkehrten. Die Pferde dampften von der Anstrengung an dem warmen Tag, und Buri klebte das Haar feucht im Gesicht.

Sie sah gut aus, erst recht wenn sie ein Training hinter sich hatte. Sie hatte einen muskulösen Körper und einen entschlossenen Zug um die Mundwinkel, zu dem die Hitze gut passte. Jetzt hatte sie Bogen und Köcher hinter dem Sattel festgeschnallt, so dass sie unbehindert reiten konnte. Die Zügel hielt sie mit einer Hand, mit der anderen öffnete sie die obersten Knöpfe von Weste und Hemd.

Er hielt sein Pferd einige Schritte hinter ihr. Vielleicht bemerkte sie nicht, dass er starrte. Ein paar Minuten ritten sie schweigend und Raoul spähte voraus in den Wald. Als er jedoch wieder hinsah, hatte sie zwei weitere Knöpfe geöffnet und ihre Hand unter ihr Hemd geschoben. Wenn er richtig sah, hatte sie ihre Brust umfasst und – streichelte sich.

Raoul wurde nervös. Was spielte sie? Er spürte, wie seine Stute unter seinem Griff fahrig wurde und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Buri hatte inzwischen ihre Zügel zwischen die Zähne genommen – eine Technik, die im echten Einsatz keinen Vorteil brachte und die Raoul daher für Spielerei hielt. Allerdings vertrieb der Anblick der Lederstreifen in Buris Mund schnell alle Gedanken an die Schlacht. Mit der festen Entschlossenheit, die er eben noch in ihren Zügen gesehen hatte, biss sie auf die Zügel, die sich ihrerseits hart in ihre Lippen drückten. Die freigewordene Hand benutzte sie, um ihre Hose aufzuschnüren.

Raoul trieb sein Pferd an, so dass sie nebeneinander ritten. Er täuschte sich nicht. Sie hatte ihre Hand in ihren Hosenbund geschoben, und als sie die Hüfte wie beim Leichttraben anhob, schob sie sie sogar noch ein Stück weiter. Dann ließ sie sich wieder in den Sattel gleiten, die Hand unter sich vergraben, und im Rhythmus des Hufschlags wurde ihr Atem heftiger.

Raoul vergaß inzwischen seinen Mund zu schließen. Ihr Hemd war soweit aufgeklappt, dass man ihr Schlüsselbein und die Bewegung ihrer Hand an der Brust deutlich sehen konnte. Sie atmete laut und stoßartig durch die Zügel und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Doch ihr Blick war konzentriert nach vorne gerichtet.

In diesem Moment traf ein Schlag Raoul am Schädel und in einem Regen von Laub und Zweigen stürzte er zu Boden. Erst als er sich aus dem Steigbügel befreit und seine Stute wieder eingefangen hatte, konnte er sich Buri zuwenden, die schallend lachte.


End file.
